Secret Nights
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Giroro sees his brother Garuru doing somthing unbelievable! How will Giroro take it! Read and find out! *YAOI*SMUT*
1. Chapter 1

**Sgt. Frog**

KururuxGiroro

**Secret Nights**

The night was calming and soothing for a mid-summer night at the Hinata home. The Keroro Platoon was relaxing and doing their usual thing. Giroro sat out by his fire cleaning his weapons.

_~Aahh, so quiet. I wonder how long Ni-san is planning to stay? I wonder were he is, I haven't really seen him around…Except when ever I'm in the base or around Kururu…~_

Giroro's older brother Garuru had come to check up on him and see how things were going. Garuru has spent a majority of his time so far in the base for some reason. Giroro didn't know the reason but the truth was Garuru had an alternative motive…

* * *

"G-Garuru! MNGHA!"

The yellow Keronian known as Sgt. Major Kururu arched his back off his bed in pleasure/pain. Garuru was pounding into him mercilessly!

"Kururu!"

Garuru thrusted hard and fast into the sadistic Sgt. Major, making him scream his name.

* * *

Giroro sat smiling and blushing as he continued thinking to himself.

_~Kururu…That yellow creep is so, uh I can't even put a word to him! Seeing him just makes me feel nervous…If Ni-san or any one was to know I'd fallen in love with Kururu, my life would be over! I want to tell him but…Uh, I'm terrible with this kind of thing. I shouldn't be like this knowing that he loves me too, but…~_

Giroro shakes his head and looks at the night sky.

_~Oh! I should go find Ni-san, he might want to help me with roasting some sweet potatoes. He's probably with Kururu.~_

Giroro puts down his gun and heads inside the house heading for Kururu's lab.

* * *

The purple Keronian stroked Kururu's weeping length in time with his thrust. Sending the pleasure crashing up into Kururu's body, who cried out in pleasure.

"AAHMNGHA! H-Harder!"

Garuru pulled his hand away and lifted Kururu's legs, putting them on his shoulder's and getting a better angle. Each thrust made Kururu's body shake and moan.

"I'm-AH! I'm g-gonna cum!"

Garuru bent down and bit on Kururu's shoulder, breaking skin.

* * *

Giroro was entering Kururu's lab and looked for his brother. He could hear some noises as he walked father back into the lab. He opened a door were the noises seemed to be coming from to see something he'd never see.

* * *

G-GARURU!"

Kururu arched off the bed as he finally went over the edge. At that moment light came into the room as if the door had been opened.

"KURURU!"

Garuru held on to Kururu's hips as he released deep into the yellow Keronian.

Once the two got control of their breathing Kururu noticed the light. He looked over Garuru's shoulder straighten his glasses a little (He never took them off.) and saw the one thing he honestly never wanted to see.

There in the door way stood a paralyzed red Keronian.

* * *

Giroro stood there speechless and frozen. He just saw his crush and his brother cum together. He felt like his heart was just ripped in two. He noticed Kururu was looking at him and started to have tears stream down his face.

Garuru noticed Kururu was looking at something and then noticed the light and the shadow of someone in the doorway. He turned to see Giroro standing there crying with his head down.

Kururu sat up and said:

"G, Giroro…"

Kururu saw the tears fall to the floor, then watched as Giroro clenched his fists and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Giroro ran out of the house and into his tent, not caring for anyone who got in his way. Once inside he got under his blanket and curled up into a ball.

"K-Kururu…Ni-san…"

He was angry. He was completely pissed off now. This whole time his brother was fucking the Sgt. Major. Kururu said that he loved him not his brother! Now Giroro thinks that he was just a substitute for his brother! Even though they never did anything, even though they were never together it still felt like betrayal.

"B-Bastards!"

Giroro stayed in his tent hating everything. Hating how he fell for Kururu, how he felt so weak, how he felt like he was betrayed, how he felt like he wasn't a soldier, because no soldier would love another man. His rage was consuming him but it was interrupted by a yellow scientist who seemed to have appeared out of thin air and sat in front of him.

"Giroro."

Giroro didn't look at him and kept silent not wanting to see the one who did his brother.

"Giroro, you don't have to answer me, but at least listen."

Giroro didn't respond, Kururu sighed and began to speak again.

"I-I know that you saw us like, like-"

"I saw you and my brother fucking each other!"

He clinched his fists trying to fight back the urge to shoot Kururu in the face and calmed down. Kururu sat unfazed by his out burst and continued.

"Yeah, um…I'm, I'm sorry!" Kururu begins to have tears roll down his face from behind his glasses, his tone no longer steady but a little shaky. Giroro looks up at him. "I-I didn't plan this! I really do I love you Giroro. I-"

"You love my brother not me."

"No, see you're brother came to me and said he wanted me. So I thought it would be fine since it seemed that you'd never love me…that is until I saw your face the other night."

"Kururu…I do love you, I have for a while."

Kururu looks at Giroro who had moved closer to him. His face only mere centimeters away.

"G-Giroro-"

Giroro had cut Kururu off by leaning in and kissing him.

"If you're serious about what you said then break it off with Garuru."

Right then Garuru stepped into the tent. (He was ease dropping the whole time.)

"Ni-san!"

"Giroro, I'm sorry. I should have known that you had feelings for him, seeing how you reacted around him."

Giroro stood up and looked a little uncomfortable and Garuru could tell.

"Giroro, don't worry about this okay. I promise to keep this a secret, you're still my little brother and I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Garuru…I…Thank you."

Garuru gives a small smile and leans close to Giroro's ear and whispers.

"Also I knew Kururu loved you, because he called out you're name on our first night."

Giroro blushes and laughs a little.

"See you later Giroro."

"Good-bye Garuru."

They parted with a salute, leaving Kururu and Giroro alone in the tent.

Kururu sat and watched the purple Keronian leave as Giroro turned his attention to Kururu. Their eyes meet and they both blushed.

"Giroro Senpai…"

The Corporal placed his hand on Kururu's face and kissed him passionately. He easily slipped his tongue into the Sgt. Major's mouth, tasting him fully. Kururu moaned into the kiss enjoying it immensely. He jumped a little when he felt the Corporal bite down on his bottom lip drawing blood. The pain was light but still delicious as the kiss deepened.

Once the kiss was broken the two panted heavily for much needed air. Kururu smiled as he pushed the red Keronian down onto his back. He took his hand and placed it on his slit, pulling out his member. Giroro gasped as he felt Kururu's cold hands start to stroke him.

"K-Kururu!"

Kururu laughed a little as he bent down and used his tongue to lick the hard organ's sides. He ran his tongue from the tip to the base, then down to Giroro's entrance where Giroro instantly pulled him away and put him on his back.

"I don't do bottom."

"Ku ku ku, some one seems a little sensitive."

Giroro blushed then laughed too.

"I'm not the only one."

Before Kururu could say anything Giroro had leaned down and kissed him. He moved his kisses from his lips to his neck where he bit down. Breaking skin and leaving his mark, showing that Kururu was his. The yellow Keronian gasped at the pain/pleasure the bite gave him and bucked his hips into Giroro. Giroro smiled and slipped his hand to Kururu's slit and pulled out his hot length. He could feel it throb in his hand from want.

"Giroro."

Giroro squeezed and jerked on Kururu roughly making him moan and shake. He always wanted to do this to the sadistic Sgt. Major, to make him moan his name, to have him as his own. He couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted him now more than ever! He wanted to wipe out anything that his brother did to Kururu!

Giroro stopped stroking Kururu and moved his fingers down to his puckering hole. Just as he was starting to wiggle them in Kururu stopped him.

"N-No preparation, just do it!

Giroro smiled.

"You really do enjoy pain."

Kururu laughed in his usual creepy way and to Giroro's surprise, he took of his glasses. Giroro was fixed on those eyes, the eyes he longed to see so many times and now he could see their unique color.

"I've never shown anyone my eyes that includes your brother."

"K-Kururu."

The deep yellow-green was hypnotic. Kururu giggled and kissed Giroro again, bringing his attention back to him. He blushed and kissed back as he positioned himself with Kururu's entrance. He was planning on easing his way in, but once he felt how good it was with just the tip of his cock in, he lost it. He rammed in hard and deep making Kururu scream his name and arch his back.

"GIRORO!"

The hot headed soldier wasted no time in pounding mercilessly into the scientist; making his body shake and whither in the pain/pleasure that consumed him. Kururu felt like his body was on fire as each thrust hit him perfectly. He tried to find purchase as he moaned in ecstasy but there was nothing to hold onto. He never felt this good before, especially with Garuru, he may be his Corporal's older brother and look like him, but he was sure as hell not Giroro.

Giroro held onto Kururu's hips as he slammed into him. He could see Kururu's member twitch, his blushing face, and hear his moans, whimpers, and screams of pleasure. God did this feel good!

"K-Kururu I-I don't think I can hold on-on any more."

"It's o-okay! Neither can I-AAHHHH! GIRORO!"

At that moment Kururu arched his back, tears ran down his face, and burst of white clouding his vision as he cried out in ecstasy as he released his hot white liquid onto their stomachs.

"K-KURURU!"

Giroro moaned/yelled his lover's name as he released deep into him. Filling Kururu to the brim with his hot seed.

They both shook as their orgasms rippled through their bodies and Giroro collapsed onto Kururu. He rolled off once he could catch his breath and laid next to him.

"Ku ku ku, that was more fun then I thought."

Giroro just blushed and nodded in agreement.

"Kuu ku ku ku, I love you Gi-ro-ro Senpai."

Giroro smiled a little and was about to say something, but when he looked at Kururu he was asleep on his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

***I Apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that)* **


End file.
